Olhos de Porcelana
by Prisma-san
Summary: Estava esquecida na prateleira como uma boneca de porcelana. NejiTen


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Olhos de Porcelana**

_Alegria da menina, _

_Doçura que encanta e fascina._

_Com seu olhos de saber incessante_

_Observa o crescimento constante._

_A menina cresceu_

_E de sua boneca logo se esqueceu._

_Suas melenas não mais penteia_

_Agora somente a acompanha a Lua cheia._

_Esquecida e amargurada,_

_A boneca se transformou._

_Sua face agora é quebrada_

_E emoções nunca mais mostrou._

_De doçura a apatia_

_Palidez inocente a frieza imensurável_

_Nem lágrimas ou simpatia_

_Somente solidão palpável._

_Não chora mais, _

_Olhos vítreos e gelados._

_Agora, amar, jamais_

_Sorrisos de escárnio e pura maldade._

_Esses olhos de porcelana_

_Antes cândidos e amistosos._

_Por culpa de indiferença humana_

_Agora olhos duros e saudosos._

Todas já tivemos uma boneca de porcelana. Aquela que, quando ganhamos, tratamos com cuidado excessivo, com doçura incalculável. Mas com o passar do tempo, a boneca perde toda e qualquer admiração que tínhamos por ela. Pensamos: "Se não posso brincar com ela, que graça tem? Ela quebra fácil". Assim, a deixamos de lado, esquecida na prateleira, como um simples adorno. Ela fica lá, estática, esperando algum sorriso infantil, só recebendo indiferença. Os anos passam e crescemos, continuamos a ignorar a presença da boneca, mas não percebemos que os olhos, antes que passavam simpatia, agora mostram uma frieza maligna. Um dia, por descuido, você a deixa cair, e sua face quebra, deixando uma marca que passa pelos olhos, indo até a boca. Você percebe o quanto essa boneca lhe dá medo. Por consideração, não a joga fora, mas continua a ignorar sua presença no quarto, ainda não sentindo a aura de tristeza e ódio que envolvem essa boneca. É aqui que começamos nossa história.

Tenten era uma boneca de porcelana. Certo, não tinha a característica pele pálida, como Hinata, nem mesmo os olhos claros, como Sakura, muito menos os cabelos loiros, como Ino. Ela passava a mesma alegria e sinceridade que uma boneca recém-ganha. E como toda boneca nova, nos encantamos com ela.

Assim que Neji a viu, ficou entorpecido com o sorriso cálido, os cabelos sedosos, muito bem escondidos pelos coques, e os olhos confiantes. Foi decidido que ela sempre treinaria com ele.

Shinobis não podiam ter sentimentos. Bem, _poder _não era a mesma coisa que _conseguir._ Mesmo assim, Tenten o amou. Fez daqueles treinos uma razão de viver. Mas ela ainda era uma boneca de porcelana, e como toda boneca, ela foi esquecida.

Um dia, ela disse, "_Eu te amo_". Ficou a espera de uma retribuição, recebeu um riso sem emoções e foi deixada para trás. Ele nunca mais treinaria com ela.

Treinou sozinha, treinou com raiva, treinou para matar, treinou para ser lembrada. Meses depois recebeu a notícia, ele iria se casar. A noiva? Uma camponesa de qualquer vila. Pelo que soube, fora casamento arranjado.

Perdeu o sentido de viver, passou a somente a existir, uma simples máquina de batalha de Konoha, um simples adorno na prateleira. A face, antes imaculada, agora estava marcada pelo ódio e pelo descuido, quase como uma peça de porcelana quebrada. Virou chefe da ANBU. Existia pela vila e somente por ela.

Seus olhos endureceram e onde antes havia simpatia, agora só se encontrava uma máscara sem sentimentos.

Anos depois, Neji a viu, não havia mais sorrisos, seus cabelos estavam opacos, talvez por falta de cuidado ou simplesmente conseqüência de uma desilusão, e seus olhos, frios e sem vida, como a nossa boneca.

**Owari**

**Oi o/**

**Bem, descobri que tenho uma facilidade enorme pra escrever dramas D Ou sou eu que estou assim mesmo (voz ao fundo: é uma fase!) É, talvez seja mesmo.**

**Neji e Tenten é o meu casal favorito, mas vou deixar o fluffy pra autores que sabem escrever esse gênero.**

**Deixei o Neji o mais **_**babaca**_** possível: frio e indiferente aos sentimentos alheios.**

**Aos de corações partidos que leram:**

**O importante não é ter os sentimentos correspondidos, mas ter a coragem suficiente para se declarar, não importa o modo, desde que você se declare. E caso a resposta seja negativa: sorria! A vida tem altos e baixos, não é sempre que ganhamos, deve haver perdas para que a lição seja aprendida. Se a resposta for positiva: parabéns! O melhor de se apaixonar é ser correspondido.**

**Outra coisa importante: ****O poema é meu, então... Caso peguem, quero créditos!**

**O que mais?Ah!**

**Tive essa idéia quando lembrei das bonecas de porcelana que eu tinha quando criança(que diga-se de passagem, eu quebrei todas e não sei que fim levou) e quando estava ajudando meu amigo a superar uma decepção amorosa.**

**Ufa, acho que só né?**

**Um adiantado agradecimento à aqueles que leram até aqui!**

**Kissus**


End file.
